2012-07-19 Kill The Bastards
It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since the events of the previous night but time really doesn't have much meaning to Sharon who is medicated to the gills after surgery. The agent looks like shit warmed over with the pale compexion commonly found when one has sustained a nasty shock to the system like she had. Currently she is semi-conscious, not really with it but not asleep like she had been up till recently. Stark is standing on the outside of the room where Agent 13 is being kept. He's been pacing back and forth in front of the door for at least three minutes. It's weird. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s a pain in the ass but they've also been there for him so it's like this weird double edged sword thing. It's awkward. It takes him a moment to compose himself and he's pushing the door open slowly, peeking his head in and whispering, "Hey uh, Sharon? You awake? If not, I totally understand and I can come back half past never..." His eyes are already fitting with the frown as he regards her physical state. Ugh. He did that. Dammit, Tony. Heavy-lidded eyes flit open more upon Tony speaking but they lack focus, the drugs having robbed Sharon of anything like that. "Hey, Stark," she murmurs. "Helluva night, huh?" A hand is lifted from the bed and waved weakly, her way of trying to invite the billionaire to stay. "It... it is alright now?" She's currently unaware of any injures save those of the men she was with and at the moment their deaths have been erased from her memory for the moment. Stark is hesitant, which is why it takes him so long to close the door behind him and move over to sit in the chair near the bed. He's wearing a weak smile, but at least its a smile. He doesn't frown around beautiful women. "Would you look at that? You kicked HYDRA's ass, got shot and you still look like you could destroy the Miss America competition with one smile." Yup. Stark is more apt to just flirt and cheer her up than tell her about the aftermath. Oh, the aftermath. "We're handling it. Don't worry about that stuff right now." "No, we're not going to do that," 13 implores, too out of it to put emphasis into her words but despite the verbal conviction he'll see it in her expression. "I got hurt in the line of fire and I have a right to know what the hell HYDRA was trying to accomplish." Little does she know that they got what they had come for. "So get me a damn cup of ice," she adds, thirsty but not able to drink liquids, "And we will go from there." "I love it when you get all forceful like that. Is that an all the time thing or just when you're shot." Tony says all this, but even so he's fixing that damn cup of ice. Good thing they keep that stuff handy. And when he's back at the bed, he's offering it to her with a smile. "If so, remind me to buy a gun." Oh, Stark. With the unstoppable flirting. He sits himself back down and tries to explain in the easiest way possible. "Not really sure what they got. I mean, I know they got it but I never had a chance to figure out what it was. So not sure what we're in for besides, y'know, trouble." Sharon takes the cup and offers a hushed thank you, listening to Tony answer while she pops a few ice chips into her mouth to wet it. Giving it time to melt also gives her time to think which is needed thanks to the haze she's in. "Alright. So what are we going to do about whatever they might do?" Just like her to think about being involved in the plan even though she is injured. "You're going to rest. And I'm going to figure out how to clean up this mess I made. Alone." That's right, Tony Stark is already pulling the Lone Cowboy card. "A lot of people got hurt last night because I did something incredibly stupid. Again. And I'm not letting that happen. Again. I'll handle it." Yeah, Tony is definitely not in the let's go team mood. Tony's noble act gets the cup and the ice within it thrown at him, allowed to make a mess even if it doesn't hit its intended target. "You say you did... whatever. You did this?" A hand is waved again, this time towards her side and the mass of bandages that can be seen under her hospital gown and the light covers. "Then you /owe/ it to me, Stark. You owe me the chance to get revenge." Angry tears start to run down her face. Stark gets ice all up in the chest area. Even though there's an arc reactor there, it's still damn cold. It's ice! He's in the middle of frownsmiling, because it was also pretty cute. But then the bomb gets dropped on him. "Hey hey. Okay. No. No tears, okay? Just... okay." Tony's hands are coming up to try and keep the tears at bay, without really touching her. "I got it. I owe you. Okay? No. None of that." He wags a finger. "I'm gonna' uh, go. Grab a nurse or a tissue or something. Okay?" Backing towards the door now. He does not do well with crying women. What happens when you tell someone not to cry? They usually wind up crying harder which Sharon starts to do, too stoned to be able to keep a check on her emotions like she's able to normally. "Don't come back until you figure out how to get me... get me..." Gritting her teeth, Sharon pins her arm to her side, trying to get the pain to stop. "Don't come back until you figure out how to help me get even with those bastards who killed our people." Now she remembers the fallen, the bodies that were laid out at her feet thanks to the sniper and it is doing nothing to make her feel better. "Right. Kill the bastards. Got it." And with that, Stark is getting the hell out of this room. Crying Women is so not his bag. But the moment he spots a nurse as he's walking away, "Oh thank god. Listen. I need about four billion CCs of whatever makes people stop crying right away. That room over there." He points right at Sharon's room. "Thanks so much. You're a doll." And then he's off down the hallway to get the hell outta' here. The Nurse just goes: "Que?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs